Dark Forces
by lupeacecraft
Summary: Amy/Sapphire fic.. Read to find out!!! New revisions!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Dark Forces  
By: Lu Peacecraft  
Email: blabbermouth_99@hotmail.com   
Rating: PG  
Summary: When Ami is captured by the Dark forces the sailor scouts must find a way to bring her back and defeat the Dark moon once again.   
Discretion: Some of the events and people may be out of character. This is based also off a role-playing game my friend and me set up so if things seem a bit odd, forgive me. This was wrote a LONG time ago and so new revisions have been added since I wrote this about 2 years ago.   
***********************************************************************  
Chapter 1  
  
On a planet full of luxury, richness, and full of desire lived a beautiful young Princess named Ami Mizuno. Ami reigned over the planet Mercury and was the smartest of all the sailor scouts. She was known for her quick skills to think and act, which made her so appealing. Her other four friends, who also were princesses lived on their respected kingdoms as well. Princess Serenity, one of her most trusted friends, lived on the Moon Kingdom. Although Princess Serenity, was at times a ditz she was a lady full of beauty, compassion and had a desire to protect and help others. Her other friends included: Princess Rei who resided over Mars, Princess Makoto who protected and lived on Jupiter, and last but not least, Princess Minako who reigned over Venus.   
  
Anyways, Princess Ami and her four other friends were in college back on Earth, listening to their old boring professor drone on for the eighth million time this week. The other students, who were getting restless as well, passed notes or even slept. All of a sudden, the dean walked in with a new student and all the students snapped up in attention.   
"Class, I'd like you to meet a new student here," the dean said. "His name is Sapphire Langthorne and he just transferred here from Cassia. I hope all of you make him feel right at home."  
  
Sapphire was wearing his usual outfit. He wore his neatly cleaned and pressed dark navy pants, a white shirt with his dark blue coat overneath. His black symbol had been hidden for the time being, and his shadowy cobalt eyes made him dangerously suspicious.  
The dean threw a sharp look to the students who just continued to pay the least bit of attention to her and the professor. Sapphire nodded towards the dean that signaled he was okay.   
"You may take a seat right next to Ami," said the professor. "If you don't know who she is, she is the one with long, blue hair and is wearing a pale blue shirt and black pants."  
Sapphire took a seat, and he couldn't help notice how beautiful she was. Of course, Ami paid no attention to Sapphire and just continued to take notes on what the professor was saying. Sapphire got out his notes and books and listened to the teacher talk on until the bell rang for lunch.   
All the girls were sitting outside eating their lunches and talking.  
"So Ami," Princess Makoto said, "are you going to the masquerade ball tomorrow night? I hear it is going to be fabulous!"  
"Of course," Serena said butting in. "Who else could come up with the most superb, lavishly decorated party in the Moon Kingdom."  
Ami giggled. She just simply said, "Sure I'll come. Why wouldn't I? I haven't missed one yet have I?"  
"Not that I know of," said Mina who drooled over every guy that passed by the table who seemed the most bit alluring.  
  
"Besides," Rei said, "the Moon Kingdom always throws the best parties and we also have a duty to maintain."  
  
"Right," the five girls replying in unison.   
"Hey what do you think of the new transfer student that came to our class Ami?" said Rei suddenly changing the subject and wanting to know her opinion.  
"I really don't care to discuss it. After all, why should I bother? I bet he's some insolent, shallow guy who can't take my eyes off of me," said Amy still continuing to eat her sandwich and not particularly caring to discuss the matter any further.  
As the girls laughed and giggled, Sapphire stared out at the five girls from the window, more particularly at Ami. He just couldn't help himself. She's so beautiful. How I long to hold on and make her mine, as he thought to himself. Suddenly, one of the senior athletes came by and said,  
"Hey are you Sapphire?" the guy asked curiously.  
Sapphire turned around to see whom the young man was.  
"Yes. And might I ask who you be?" said Sapphire eyeing him suspiciously thinking he was a spy prying on his thoughts.  
"Oh I forgot to introduce myself," said the handsome young man said extending out his hand. "My name is Jonathan. I am one of the senior athletes who hangs around here a lot. I'm the quarterback for the school football team."  
The two guys shook each other's hands and talked for a while. Meanwhile, Sapphire still just continued to stare at Ami from the window the whole time.  
"Man, whatcha looking at?" said Jonathan eyeing Sapphire to see what he was so interested about.   
"Ami," he said in a monotonous tone still not taking his eyes off of her.  
Ami was laughing with the other girls and thoroughly having a good time. Jonathan just lightly chuckled at Sapphire for his odd love obsession with Ami.   
"What's so funny?" asked Sapphire turning around finally.  
"I guess you haven't heard yet," replied Jonathan shaking his head still chuckling.  
"Know what?"  
"About Ami. I used to ask her all the time if she would like to eat lunch with me or just hang out, but she always said she was never interested and would turn me down. She isn't in guys like us, Sapphire. She never has and will probably never will. Did you know she is a true genius? Yep, I've heard rumors that she has an IQ of over 150. She always said she wants to become a doctor, which now I can see why she studies all the time. I'd suggest to you Sapphire, if you don't want to get rejected or hurt by her, to just stay out of her way."  
Sapphire was crushed with what Jonathan said. Was it really true? Nah, it couldn't be. Unless... Suddenly, his eyes grew starry and he gleamed evilly. He decided secretly, he would brainwash her at the masquerade ball tomorrow night and claim her once and for all.   
AN: So what do you think? Is it good enough? Mwhahahahahahaahahahahaha yes I am evil, but hey don't worry, I won't leave you all hanging! 


	2. The Masquerade!

Chapter 2  
By: Lu Peacecraft  
Rating: PG  
Email: blabbermouth_99@hotmail.com  
  
It was the night of the masquerade ball, and Ami walked nervously down the grand marble staircase of the Moon Kingdom. Her gown was absolutely breathtaking, and she could feel all eyes were gazing upon her. She smiled radiantly, and one of the servants, took her jacket for her. Her dress was tasteful and elegant, yet the beauty of the style conveyed so much passion. The dress was midnight black, with glitter all around it making the dress shine with vivacity. The neckline was similar to a choker consisting of a Velcro strap in the back. The back was bare until it reached mid-bottom, and a slit came to about a quarter of the dress on the side. She wore the pearl earrings her mother had given her on her eighteenth birthday as well as the diamond tiara indicating she was the Princess of Mercury, a gorgeous diamond choker around her neck and very minimal makeup. Her long smooth blue hair had been twisted, curled and styled about her head making her look even more graceful and magnificent than she already was. Her mask clearly outshone everyone else's except for Princess Serena who by far was the most superb dressed that night. Ami's mask consisted of black peacock feathers that were as soft as fur with white sequins placed meticulously throughout the face. Unlike most masks that had a handle on which you held, Ami's had been attached to her face instead of holding it all evening. Princess Serena wore her long elegant white dress gown with long sleeves and a low V-shaped neck, which revealed her creamy, pale chest. She wore her mother's choker necklace and her hair was all piled up with silver long sideburns that were curled at the sides. Her mask consisted of her black sequins, with white feathers and two cut eyes, which reminded you of a cat's eye.  
  
The Moon Kingdom shone with grandeur. The place had been officially cleared for this evening, and everything seemed to stand out. 'How did the servants manage to do all this,' Ami awed in amazement.   
  
"Hey Ami!" said Makoto smiling and showing up with her date, Ken.   
  
"Hey Ami! Looking sharp!" said Serena dragging her boyfriend, Endymion by the arm.  
  
"Hello Ami," said Endymion bowing formally to her and extending a warm smile making her blush.   
  
"Hey everyone!" replied Ami smiling and giving them a big group hug!   
  
"Wow! Your dress is so spectacular! You'll really be the talk of tonight's ball!" said Minako growing all bouncy and clinging to Ami's arm pressing for all the details.   
  
"Will you cut it out Minako?" said Rei looking irritated at her. "You've been like this all night since you arrived, now will you kindly give Ami some space? I know your excited but don't embaress me by acting like a fool."  
  
"I'm sorry," mumbled Minako.  
  
Ami laughed. She had to admit, her best friends, were at times quirky but they were fun nonetheless.   
  
  
Sapphire lurked evilly in the shadows. He watched Ami as she chatted with her friends gaily, and he couldn't help but smile and think that Ami would be his tonight. Of course she didn't realize all of this of course, he thought, but in time, she would learn to obey and trust him. The trouble was of course, was how to brainwash Ami to the Dark Moon. He had talked to his older brother, Prince Diamond, and he suggested that not to brainwash her tonight, but to get to know her first, and then take her to their underworld. At the time, he thought it was the most ridiculous idea of all, but as he thought about it, he realized maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all. Sapphire looked handsome. He wore his crisp white suit, with a black cape attached to the back, and wore clean pressed white gloves. The buttons on his jacket were pure gold and he wore a black necktab. He carefully appeared from the shadows, and delicately walked to Ami to formally greet her.   
  
"Hello Princess Ami of Mercury," said Sapphire giving his best smile and bowing. "It is such a pleasure to finally meet you. I have heard great things about you. I believe we first met yesterday at school?" he said his voice sly and curious trying so hard to persuade her. He extended a hand hoping to shake her hand.  
  
Ami turned away from her friends and looked Sapphire in the face. He was handsome she did admit to herself but other than that she thought he appeared obnoxious and petty. She returned the handshake though and replied curtly,  
  
"Hello Mr. Langthorne. A pleasure meeting you as well."   
  
"Please call me Sapphire, if you don't mind."   
  
"No, that's quite all right. Mr. Langthorne will suit me just fine," replied Ami curtly and turning back around to talk to her friends.  
  
"Hey!" said Minako, Makoto, Serenity, and Rei smiling at Sapphire. "Aren't you that new transfer student from Cassia?" said Princess Serenity looking at him curiously.  
  
"Why yes I am," said Sapphire laughing and smiling pleased that one of the girls remembered.   
  
Sapphire continued to present his best smile even though his rage was boiling underneath. He couldn't stand it that Ami was being ridiculously absurd, and he immediately thought about whisking her away right this instant. However, he kept calm and decided to wait until the night was over. Mina's eyes grew round with interest as Sapphire continued to stand there. Sapphire was just on the verge of asking Ami to dance when Minako suddenly spoke up and asked,  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Langthorne, I mean...Sapphire...would you like to dance with me?"   
  
"Why certainly Ms..."  
  
"The name is Mianko," said Minako replying and giving her best smile."  
  
"Ah that's right... Why certainly Ms. Minako."   
  
Minako's eyes grew even larger and she squealed with delight as Sapphire and her quickly hurried off to the dance floor. Ami watched the two with a weird look on her face...How could Mina even think he was cute? Well he was cute but his attitude sure was rotten. Ami sighed wearily. Life was sure confusing. She shrugged and continued talking to Serena and her friends. Everyonce in awhile, men would come by and ask her to dance, but she would politely refuse. Ami didn't really want to dance anyways... she only came because she didn't want to disappoint her friend Serena. Suddenly, Sapphire who had exited the dance floor, approached Ami and asked,   
  
"Ms. Mizuno I would be so honored if you would have this next dance with me."  
  
Ami sighed. She knew that Sapphire would inevitably ask sooner or later. She replied as civilly she could,   
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Langthorne...I really don't feel like dancing at the moment. Plus, I am quite busy and must be leaving." Ami said now getting agitated by Sapphire's friendly behavior.  
  
"Did I ever tell you, that you are very gorgeous Ms. Mizuno?" Sapphire said trying to keep the conversation going.   
"I don't know who you are trying to fool, but I won't tolerate your attitude anymore. I'm not interested in you or any else, so if you'll please excuse me, I need to go," she said jerking his hand away from her.  
Just then, Princess Serenity came by to see what was all the turmoil about.   
"What's all the commotion about?" she said looking at Sapphire and Ami who were now glaring at each other.   
"Sapphire keeps harassing me," said Ami pointing a finger at him and looking at him accusingly.   
"Now please listen Mr. Langthorne, Princess Ami is my BEST FRIEND, and I won't be having you harass her or do any of the sort. Now I suggest to you, that you please leave her quietly alone or do I need guards to escort you out?" Princess Serenity said narrowing her eyes at him. She snapped her fingers together and instantly stood her four generals.   
"Yes Princess Serenity how may we serve you?" said the generals standing up straight and tough.  
"Please escort this young gentlemen out of here," said Princess Serenity pointing to Sapphire.  
Two of the generals took him by the cuff his jacket while the other two guards stood front and back to make sure he didn't pull any tricks. All of a sudden, he attacked Malachite and Jadeite and quickly escaped. In an instant, he snatched Ami and teleported to the outer, dark dimension of the Negamoon.  
AN: ~ Now how's that for suspense? (Cackles in her witch voice)... As always, constructive criticism is welcome but NO FLAMES or I will be forced to deal with you permanently! Later! ~ 


End file.
